


soulmates

by orphan_account



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: and are they real? or just another human fantasy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	soulmates

do i believe in soulmates?  
i’d like to think soulmates are real  
but the chances of finding your soulmate?  
i believe that is damn near impossible

do i believe in love?  
absolutely, and i hate it  
you can fall in love with anyone  
love is blind, as they say  
so if love is blind, can i at least have a cane or something so i don’t keep fucking up my life with these people?

i couldn’t sleep past night  
my thoughts were really loud  
which doesn’t make much sense, but to me it does and that’s all that really matters  
but yeah, my thoughts were loud  
so my  
solution? it’s either sleep for as long as you can or don’t sleep at all  
if you’re sleeping, there’s no more problems for a split second  
those few moments of waking up when you’re just thinking about your dream (or at least i do this)  
in those few moments, there’s no anxiety, no worries, it’s just me and i’m okay  
but then everything hits me and i’m  
back to my stupid reality and my stupid life with my stupid relationship and my stupid thoughts and it’s all just stupid it’s so so stupid why is it so fucking stupid 

i want to go to sleep

and i don’t know if i want to wake up this time

**Author's Note:**

> edit: i only let one person fuck up my life, now that i think about it


End file.
